1. Field
The following description relates to a resonate power generator and a resonate power receiver, and more particularly, to a resonate power generator and a resonate power receiver that may include a modulator and a demodulator, and thus the resonate power generator and the resonate power receiver may communicate in a resonate power transmission system.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of Information Technology (IT), a variety of portable electronic devices have been released, and distribution of the portable electronic devices has also increased. Due to various characteristics of the portable electronic devices, battery performance of a corresponding portable electronic device is becoming an issue. In addition to the portable electronic devices, various home electronic appliances have a function of wirelessly transmitting data and can be supplied with power over a power line.
Recently, research has been conducted on wireless power transmission technology that may wirelessly supply power. A wireless power transmission system may transmit a large output signal using a power amplifier, and thus attention is being paid to a method of increasing power efficiency. Improving a power transmission efficiency may be physically limited due to characteristics of the wireless power transmission technology, and thus it may be beneficial that a resonate power generator and a resonate power receiver communicate to exchange information associated with a power transmission time and a power transmission strength.
There is a desire for a method of modulating desired information to transmit the modulated information to a wireless power signal transmitted by the resonate power generator and the resonate power receiver, and a method of decoding the modulated information.